


three years and a dash of japanese ice cream

by shepromisestheearth



Series: hundred word prompts [1]
Category: Original Work, Our Pure King
Genre: F/M, Sweet, japanese culture!, just sweet stuff, prompt, taiyaki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepromisestheearth/pseuds/shepromisestheearth
Summary: “Good afternoon.” Rose shot a smile at her, “My boyfriend I heard that you guys were getting in taiyaki? Is that how you say it?”The woman’s red bow-shaped lips grew into a smile, “Yes ma’am, is that what you’d like?”-Rose and Benny have been together for three years. They decide to celebrate by going to lunch and trying traditional Japanese ice cream, also known as taiyaki.First in a series of 100 prompts.





	three years and a dash of japanese ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sweet little drabble. This is the first in a series of 100 word prompts that I'll be trying to work my way through to get my writing rhythm back. The prompt word for this one was "treat".  
> enjoy!

Rain pounded against the concrete and their umbrella, bright yellow among the grey streets. Rose’s sneakers slapped against the wet sidewalk, one hand shoved into her trench coat and the other wrapped around her boyfriend’s.  
“Not the best day for ice cream, huh?” Rose said, wrinkling her nose.  
“Well, it’s our three year anniversary, and I thought it would be sweet to try something new!” Benny said, squeezing her hand.  
“Yeah, I’m excited. I hope taiyaki is as good as it sounds.” Rose said, grinning.  
“Oh, here we are! Lime Red Tea House.” Benny pointed across the street, “Come on, let’s go ahead and cross, love.”  
Rose nodded, grabbing onto his hand more tightly. They waited for the light to turn red, the walking man to flash from the sign across the street. The couple rushed themselves across the crosswalk, taxi cabs parting the mist with glowing red and blue.  
“Here, darling, go ahead inside. I’m closing up the umbrella.” Benny said, putting his hand on Rose’s back lightly. He pressed a kiss to her head, lips pressed to her frizzy curls.  
“Thank you, baby. I’ll start looking at the menu, okay?”  
“Of course!”  
Rose entered the restaurant, swinging open the red door. Bells tinkled from above her, and a sweet-faced Japanese woman waved at her from the register with a welcome, “Good afternoon, miss!”  
“Good afternoon.” Rose shot a smile at her, “My boyfriend I heard that you guys were getting in taiyaki? Is that how you say it?”  
The woman’s red bow-shaped lips grew into a smile, “Yes ma’am, is that what you’d like?”  
“Oh, yeah! What flavors do you guys have?” Rose said, approaching the counter, “It’s raining cats and dogs out there.”  
The woman nodded sympathetically, and the door jangled again. Rose took a glance back at Benny, whose shoulders were flecked with splatters of rain. He shot a goofy grin towards her, setting the umbrella in the door, “Sorry! The wind picked up and the umbrella blew the opposite way and I was wrestling with it,”  
Rose laughed, offering her hand as he skipped over to her, “I wish I would’ve seen it.”  
“You want the flavors, still, ma’am?” The lady asked, holding a slick menu in her hand.  
Rose flushed, embarrassed that she had probably interrupted the woman, “Ah, yeah! Thanks.”  
“Ah, it’s usually mixed with the matcha and black sesame ice cream…,” the woman said politely, “with custard fillings within the cone; red bean if you get the savory ones. We have other flavor options as Americans don’t typically go for the traditional sweet ones. Banana and strawberry, mango,”  
“Oh, well, what’s the point in trying something new if we aren’t going to get it how it was traditionally served?” Benny smiled, squeezing Rose’s hand, “If you’re up for it.”  
“Heck yeah! I don’t know anywhere that serves- matcha?”  
“Green tea.” The Japanese woman smiled, “We have bubble tea as well, which were known for.”  
“Maybe another day.” Rose said, “You guys have dumplings, don’t you?”  
“Yes, we do- Pork shiitake, and we’ve got a roast pork bun as well. They’re very good.”  
“Do you have anything kosher?” Benny asked shyly.  
“Of course, sir, here’s our menu.” She handed it to him with a smile.  
“Oh, thank you! I suppose this place is used to long lines.” Benny said, flipping open the menu.  
She nodded, “Rainy days aren’t good for business. Most people want something hot.”  
“Well, we’re weirdos. And Benny promised this place, rain or shine.” Rose grinned, peeking over at the menu, “What are you thinking?”  
“I think I’ll go for the chicken basil dumplings, with the traditional taiyaki, of course, with the custard at the bottom?” Benny said, looking up, “And some water?”  
The woman bobbed her head and smiled, “And you, ma’am?”  
“I’ll have the chicken basil dumplings, too. And the traditional taiyaki,”  
“Someone’s feeling non-white.” Benny smiled, handing the menu back to the cashier. She laughed at his quip, “How much is it?”  
“Hey, hey, I’m paying.” Rose said, taking her wallet out of her coat pocket, “How much?”  
“$25.50, with tax.” The cashier turned a wary eye to Benny as Rose shoved her credit card the cashier’s way.  
He began to squirm, “You don’t have to pay it, Rosie, I-,”  
“We trade, remember? And you’re paying tip anyways.” She shrugged, obviously not paying attention to the slight judgement the cashier sent her way.  
“If you’re sure. I have dinner.” Apprehensive, the cashier took Rose’s card and slid it through her iPad’s card reader. She handed Rose’s card back to her.  
“I know!” Rose laughed, punching his arm, “Don’t be weird,”  
“Sign here,” the woman said, her face returning with a smile. Rose drew her finger against the iPad wobbly, her signature more of a scrawl of bulbous lines rather than her name, “Thank you very much. It won’t take long to make everything.”  
“Thank you!” Benny smiled, and pulled out his own wallet silently. Rose left without him to find a seat. He unzipped his coin pouch and stuck his fingers inside, littering a small donation into the plastic jar on the counter. A piece of paper was taped to it, the smiling face of a child who needed money for her muscle dystrophy treatments. She couldn’t have been more than seven, and the paper said her name was Samantha.  
“Sorry,” Benny said, sliding into the booth beside Rose.  
“What were you doing?”  
“There was a donation jar on the counter,” Benny said.  
“You’re gonna go broke thanks to those things.” Rose smiled, leaning forward on her hand, “You’re so pretty when you’re charitable. Such a sweet boy.”  
“Well, I don’t do it to look pretty,” Benny said, glancing around the cafe, “Cute, isn’t it?”  
“Yeah, cute little cafe.” Rose said, scratching her cheek, “I hope the food’s good.”  
“It should be! Everything’s locally grown and made from scratch…,”  
Benny loved a farmer’s market, and loved even more to drag Rose to one on Saturday. But she didn’t really complain, holding her basket of lemons with an evil grin, because she knew exactly who and what they would be prepared for. Lemon squares for her pleasure.  
Rose shrugged off her coat, exposing her date outfit of a thrifted sweater tucked into a jean skirt. Benny slipped his hand over hers and leaned towards her.  
“What?” She asked, eyes bobbing from those beautiful parted lips to his eyes, that were scrunched under the pressure of his smile.  
“You look beautiful, poppet.”  
“That’s a new one.” Rose smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear, “What’s that mean, o’ wise one?”  
“It’s because you’re tiny and cute,” Benny said, squeezing her hand.  
“Oh. I thought it was another word for voodoo doll.” Rose said, laughing.  
“It’s not! Why would I call you voodoo doll?”  
“Want me to look it up?” Rose furrowed her eyebrows, a glimmer of the opportunity to say I-told-you-so in her eye.  
“Go ahead, it means a sweet and tiny girl!” Benny said, rubbing her lower back.  
Rose pulled her phone from her purse and began to type “poppet” in. She shoved it in his face, “HA! Second result, baby!”  
Benny pouted, poking out his lower lip, “I just won't call you that again.”  
“No, I like it! Double meaning. And Urban Dictionary says it expresses great admiration. And I love it when you admire me.” Rose said, smirking, “Why do you think I’ve got on a tho-,”  
“Rose!” Benny flushed, “Not yet,”  
“You’ll be twenty in like, less than two weeks.” Rose said giddily, beginning to fidget with excitement.  
“Hello!” A waitress said, beaming at the two of them, “Waters?”  
“Oh, thank you.” Benny said, taking the glasses from her and giving one to Rose.  
“No problem. I’ll be right out with your food.” The girl smiled, still a teen. Her long black hair bounced behind her as she disappeared into the kitchen.  
“God, I wish my hair was straight like that sometimes.” Rose said, taking a sip of water. She made a face, and then squeezed her lemon into it as grabbed for a packet of sweetener, “I dunno how you drink this crap all the time.”  
“It’s good for you.” Benny said, handing her his lemon. She took it graciously, squeezing it in and stirring the sweetener and lemon juice into the water, “You should drink it more.”  
“I don’t want a health lecture on our anniversary.” Rose shot him a look.  
“Alright, alright. I suppose I did take you for ice cream.” Benny smiled, holding up his hands in defense.  
Rose sipped her makeshift lemonade, “You look really good, too. That’s my favorite turtleneck on you.”  
Benny cradled his neck, feeling his face grow hot, “Thank you.”  
“Aww, is someone blushing?” Rose said, pinching his hot cheek, “I’ve known you for 16 years, and you’re still as bashful as a four year old,”  
“Oh, shush!” Benny giggled, burying his face in his hands, “I can’t help it! You’re so adorable.”  
“Here's your dumplings,” the waitress said, settling two bamboo steamer baskets in front of them along with wrapped chopsticks, “And you already have plates,”  
“Thank you very much!” Benny said, beaming as he slid his basket in front of himself.  
“We’ll bring out the taiyaki once you guys are finished with these, we wouldn’t want them to melt.” The waitress smiled.  
“Thank you,” Rose said, opening the lid and greeted by the sweet aroma of the dumplings, “It looks great.”  
“My pleasure. Let me know if you need anything.”  
Benny opened his own lid, wiggling his chopsticks out of their cloth and then affixed them into his hand. He picked up a dumpling and popped it in his mouth, his taste buds greeted by the delectable and savory tastes of chicken and herbs. Rose seemed to be having more trouble.  
“I don’t know how to use these things.” Rose mumbled under her breath, but loud enough for Benny to hear.  
“Do you need help?” He asked, then referred to his own hand, “Just hold it like this.”  
Rose looked up from her chopstick-in-each-hand method, “Oh. Okay.”  
Benny shovelled another into his mouth and began to chew as Rose repositioned her chopsticks. She furrowed her brows and took a stab at picking up the treat, and to her surprise, she was successful.  
“Mmm,” Rose hummed, closing her eyes as she chewed, “Thash good,”  
“It is,” Benny agreed, taking a sip of water, “Did you enjoy your anniversary present?”  
Rose drew her hand to cover her lips as she spoke, swallowing, “Yeah, it was so sweet of you. Concert tickets for Foster the People! I’m so excited to go with you,”  
“I thought you might enjoy it,”  
“And those shoes! You really didn’t have to spoil me with all this,” Rose gushed, before eating another dumpling.  
“Well, I know you’ve wanted them,” Benny said bashfully.  
“They were expensive! I was planning on getting Daddy to buy them,” Rose put her index on her bottom lip and dragged it down.  
“I don’t mind,” Benny said, kissing her head, “It’s what makes you happy that matters the most to me,”  
Rose grinned, “Well, you didn’t have to buy me all that, then. You make me happy all on your own. But presents help,”  
“Well, I had to incorporate the leather theme somehow. That’s what you’re supposed to do on the third anniversary,”  
“That’s wedding anniversaries, dummy,” Rose laughed.  
Benny’s face drained of color, and his eyes shot to her in surprise, “Oh,”  
Rose burst into louder laughter, her shoulders heaving at his expression.  
“Stop, that’s not funny! I didn’t know!”  
Rose wiped tears from her eyes, “Hoo boy. You’re so silly sometimes,”  
Benny shook his head, but he couldn’t help his smile. The contrast of her bright demeanor against the drowned, soulless street was almost alarming. Her eyes rested on him as he ogled, taking in his simpered expression; his lips slightly parted, pressed to a knuckle. He had seemed to lose complete interest in his food.  
Rose burped as she finished her last dumpling, and clapped her hands together, “I’m ready for taiyaki! It’s gonna be so yummy,”  
“Here, let me wait for the waitress,” Benny said, “And thank you again for the anniversary gift,”  
She beamed in her remembrance of the gift basket she had prepared for him- filled with his favorite candies, a fuzzy blanket, hot chocolate mix and cologne. She loved the way he smelled already, but his perfume purchases from Walmart were tiring and she wanted to get something more high-end. Rose had decided on the Escada Sorbetto after bickering back and forth with her mother about what to get.  
“No problem, I can tell you’re using it,” Rose leaned towards him and sniffed him, “You smell like a sweet mom,”  
“Hi guys, everything alright?” The waitress asked as she came towards their table, “Need anything?”  
“Oh, uh, can we have our taiyaki?” Rose asked, as she rubbed Benny’s thigh, “The dumplings were very good.”  
The waitress beamed, “Of course! Matcha and sesame for both of you, right?”  
“Yes ma’am.” Benny smiled, closing his hands back over Rose’s once again.  
“I’ll go ahead and take your steamer, ma’am?” The waitress said, and Rose pushed it in her direction, “I’ll be right back.”  
“Thank you!” Rose and Benny said in unison.  
The waitress brought them back their taiyaki; a perfectly swirled mix of a virescent and black-flecked cream, settled into their fish-shaped cones.  
Benny’s eyes lit up with the prospect of sweets, and he reached out for the cone as the waitress held it close enough.  
“Thank you so much,” Benny blabbered.  
“No problem! And yours,”  
Rose nodded, grinning as she accepted it, “Thanks a load.”  
“I’m so excited,” Benny said, nearly squeaking, “I love the culinary arts so much! It’s such an underappreciated medium.”  
“Well, you taste it, and then I’ll taste it.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I’m sure.” Rose confirmed, squeezing his thigh with a smile.  
Benny tentatively licked the ice cream, his eyebrows shooting up at the unexpected flavor of it. The sesame ice cream had almost looked like a greyish vanilla, but it’s flavor was completely different; it was nutty, a mellow bitterness. The matcha was just the slightest bit bitter, but mostly sweet and rich. He began to eat more of it.  
“Do you like it?”  
Benny looked up, his upper lip smudged green. He smiled, “Oh, yes. It’s very good.”  
“Here, let me try, then.” Rose said, leaning forward to meet him in a kiss. His lips tasted like the ice cream, sweet and syrupy.  
It was a brief kiss, although they took advantage of it by delicately pressing against one another; surely as to not drop their ice creams. Benny was sure at one point that if Rose kissed him any longer he may drop his ice cream, along with fall out of the booth.  
Rose’s hand slipped towards the inner flank of his thigh, which sent heat rushing to his stomach along with butterflies. He barely managed to slip his hand onto her upper back, his fingernails trailing against the woven pattern on her shoulder blade.  
Her eyes half-lidded as she pulled back, she watched as his lips grew redder, “You’re right. That is good.”  
“Happy three years.” Benny whispered, flushing.  
“Happy three years,” Rose grinned, “And more to come.”


End file.
